


My Friend's Got Sweaters For Days

by willswheelsonthebus



Series: Byeler Holiday Bash [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But in the good way, Christmas Fluff, M/M, all the good feels, also mike knows his fashion mkay, mike is a self conscious bab, srsly this fic will make your heart ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willswheelsonthebus/pseuds/willswheelsonthebus
Summary: Mike has a new sweater to show off. Will is not impressed.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Byeler Holiday Bash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	My Friend's Got Sweaters For Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 3rd day of the Byeler Holiday Bash hosted by frogfaceandzombieboy over on tumblr! The prompt is dec. 18th, day 3: wow, that is an ugly sweater. Hope you all enjoy the Byeler goodness!

“Wow, you’ve out ugly-sweatered yourself. I’m impressed.”

Mike stared at the boy standing in front of him, dumbfounded. “Will. No. No, no, no, no. Okay. This is not an ugly sweater. I know about sweaters. I do not do ugly Christmas sweaters. M’kay, I have style.”

“You just said sweater so much, is it even a word anymore?”

“Look, that doesn’t matter. Just take it back.” Mike snarked.

Will tried to hide his smirk. Mike took his appearance very seriously, especially his clothing choices, but this sweater was a far cry from his usual choice of argyle. “Oh, I don’t think I will. Sorry Mike, just face the facts. That’s one ugly sweater, man.”

Mike eyed Will up and down, nonplussed. “Oh? And what’s that you’re wearing then? Not exactly the height of fashion.” He was practically turning up his nose and Will, well to be honest, he was getting a kick out of it.

“Mike, it’s Christmas. You’re supposed to wear ugly sweaters that make no sense during this time of year.” 

Seeing the look on Mike’s face at that, Will decided to take pity on him. “I mean, are you telling me you actually intended to look nice today?”

The red on Mike’s cheeks were clear. He didn’t have to say anything for Will to know that he had indeed meant to look sharp in that awful, awful sweater.

“I- why were you trying so hard? It’s just me here, ya know?” It was meant to be a joke, something to lighten the mood, but at Mike’s sour look Will regretted opening his mouth.

“Just forget it. It doesn’t matter anyway.” His friend mumbled out. 

“No, I- I’m sorry okay? I was being a jerk. What do I know about fashion anyway, huh?” He bumped shoulders with Mike, who was sitting next to him on the couch in his living room. 

“Come on, forgive me? Please?” He made sure the please was long and drawn out, making it as exaggerated as he could, and even adding a pout for good measure. Mike could never resist those “bambi eyes” as he called them.

His taller friend took a look at him, then pushed him away, scoffing and turning his head. He tried to hide his grin, but Will knew he had him. “I really am sorry. Hey, as long as you like what you wear, who the hell cares what anyone else thinks?”

Mike’s smile faltered and dimmed at this. “That’s the thing. I don’t care what anyone thinks, I care what you think.”

Will looked to the side, face growing hot at his comment, then he turned back to see Mike watching him. “What, why?”

“Because you’re you. You’re my best friend but also more than that? I wanted to look nice for you today, then I just ended up embarrassing myself. I even thought I looked cool! Ugh, I’m an idiot-“ As soon as those words tumbled from his lips, Will cut him off, not willing to hear his friend put himself down.

“No you’re not. Mike, I always think you look great. No matter what you wear or how disastrous you’re being, you’re always- well not cool, but I don’t like cool anyway; I like you. Haven’t you gotten that through your thick skull yet?” Will was looking at him so adoringly that Mike could hardly believe it. He had to blink twice just to make sure it was real, then he felt a little childish for doing so afterwards. Still, how could something so impossible actually be happening to him?

Somehow during Mike’s inner dialogue, Will and he had begun leaning in towards each other. Will could feel Mike’s breath against his lips, an odd but not unpleasant feeling. He felt so euphoric in fact that he didn’t realize Mike was speaking at first, until he opened his eyes to see his lips moving. 

“I mean, you don’t really hate this sweater, do you?” Mike asked, but his tone was jovial now, laughter in his voice.

“I’m gonna start hating you if you don’t kiss me right now, Michael Wheeler.”

“Oh. Well, how can I refuse that?” Mike took a shaky breath and leaned back in. Sensing his nerves, Will placed one hand against his cheek and the other on the back of his neck comfortingly. Then he bent his head forward and placed his lips against Mike’s own. 

It wasn’t Mike’s first kiss, but it was certainly his best one. Maybe that was because it meant something, sitting in Will’s living room in front of the glowing lights of the Christmas Tree. Yeah, he’d forgive Will for his lack of fashion sense, as long as he kept on kissing him and holding him like he’d never let go. He’d probably forgive him for anything if he kept on doing that.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, if you want to follow me, my tumblr is willswheelsonthebus :) Also, comments and kudos are appreciated, and thanks for reading!


End file.
